Let's Talk About Kougaiji
by curiouzkatt
Summary: ever wonder what the charats think about Kougaiji? especially Yaone? well, here's a one-shot fic for you. nn


08-28-04

curiouzkatt: this insanity is the result of the monsoon rain that plagued Northern Luzon for six days... the lights went on and off, but it somehow got me thinking.. it's a little bit of Saiyuki, Ragnarok and W.I.T.C.H crossover... here goes...

Disclaimer: I can never own Saiyuki.. although I own the character with the kitty band and voice recorder.

Legend:

'...' my character talking

.... interviewed ones talking

not italicized: action

Let's Talk About Kougaiji

The girl with a kitty band on her head waited patiently for the Sanzo ikko to pass by so she could lasso Goku to interview him... but unfortunately, the branch she was on snapped and she fell on Gojyo's lap. She slapped him silly and proceeded with what she had to do... almost finishing, she got thrown out of Hakuryu and got picked up by Lirin who brought her to Tenjiku, doing another round of interviews. After an explosion in the castle, nothing was heard of the girl, but her tape recorder was found in the streets of Heatherfield.

We will now hear the fruits of her labor, although we are accessing this through the Police station in Heatherfield, under the "Private" files. The tape will now be played in a cassette player, for her recorder was too damaged to function.

_CLICK!_

_Testing! _We hear the sound of the jeep's engine in the background as the girl seems to hit the recorder. _Oh... it's recording already... So! Which one of you will be the first? Sanzo?_

_Ch! Fine... what I think of Kougaiji? He is getting in our way... he's slowing us down with those assassins of his... He is annoying. _We hear the girl thanking Sanzo uncertainly, then we hear the recorder moved to another person.

_What about you, Gojyo? Anything about Kougaiji?_ The sound of a lighter being flicked open and close is heard.

_Me? I wish I could trade places with him! Man! It's just not fair! How come he gets to have such a pretty subordinate? I'd really like to take her to bed with me..._

_Please don't talk about Yaone-san that way, Gojyo..._

_What's this? Someone's defensive!_

We now hear a swishing sound, as the recorder seemed to have been moved again. _What about you, Hakkai?_

_Hmm, well, he's as stubborn as we are to accomplish our goals... although our goals are conflicting, neither of us can give up..._

_What about you, Goku? _There seems to be a grumbling sound of some sort, and the recorder seemed to be enveloped in something wet and pulsating. The normal sounds return, and we hear the girl yelling at Goku. _THAT WAS DISGUSTING! HOW COULD YOU EVEN MISTAKE MY RECORDER FOR FOOD??_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

_What the heck is this?! My voice recorder is melting! What the heck is your saliva, Goku? ACID? Sniff! My poor recorder! _Silence follows and slight sniffling. _Anyway, so, what do you think of Kougaiji?_

_He's strong!_

'_Okay, anything else?'_

_He's good at fighting!_

'_Ooooookaaaaaay...'_

_He's powerful!_

'_Uh-huh...'_

_HOLD ON TIGHT!_

'_WHAT THE – AAAAAAAAAAAA!'_

We hear various crashing sounds, branches breaking, twigs snapping, then a loud thud. _Ooof! Darn Hakkai, he could've warned me earlier! _There is a distinct jiggling of bells, and footsteps coming nearer are heard.

_Hey, are you alright?_

'_Yeah... peachy...'_

_Then play with me!_

'_Hey! Quit pulling my sleeve!'_

_I'll show you around Tenjiku!_

We now hear flapping of wings, and the whistling of the wind.

'_What can you tell me about Kougaiji?'_

_He's my brother and he's nice... stingy, but nice... he doesn't give me as much food as hage Sanzo does, but he's really nice... What else? He seems to ignore me sometimes, paying more attention to Yaone..._

'_Yaone?'_

_Yeah, she takes care of me when onii-chan is busy... she's nice, too!_

_Everything seems to be nice to you..._A soft thump is heard, as the huge wings are assumed to have clipped themselves to the hiryu's body.

_Here we are!_

_LIRIN! _Dokugakuji's voice bellowed._ Where have you been? Dr. Huang's been going crazy looking for you! Go to the lab..._

_Mou! But I have a visitor!_

_I'll take care of her, now go!_

Footsteps and the sound of bells became faint, until there was only silence. Chains hitting each other and grunting complaints of a Hiryu were heard.

_So, where did Lirin-sama take you? We will gladly take you back in a little while. _A chuckle is heard. _She has never done anything like this before... Kou will be mad at her again..._

_Kou?_

_Kougaiji-sama... that's his nickname...He's such a worrywart when it comes to Lirin-sama..._

'_Oh...' _Light footsteps are heard coming near, and a female voice is heard.

_Dokugakuji...I'm looking for Lirin-sama's guest... Oh, there you are! Please follow me... _footsteps are heard as they seemed to be walking somewhere. _Lirin-sama asked me to keep you company until she's done in the lab._ Grinding sounds replaced the sound of footsteps as ingredients of some sort are seemed to be mixed in a container.

'_Anou, can I interview you while you make your explosives?'_

The sound of mixing pauses for only a second or two. _Sure!_

'_Yosh! I will place the recorder closer to her so you will only hear her answers to my questions... Ready?'_

_Hai!_

_-My name is Yaone and I am Kougaiji-sama's pharmacist. _

_-To me, Kougaiji-sama is a very kind person although he looks very serious... he also makes me smile- whenever I see him so concerned over his little sister..._

_-Describe? You haven't seen him before? Well, he is a bit taller than I am... _the sound of mixing stops, is followed by the sound of hands clasping together. _And those deep, purple eyes of his! Oh how wonderful they are that I feel like I will drown if I stare too long! He also has long red hair that sways to his every movement and defy the laws of the wind and gravity!_

_-Hm? No... I don't know how that happens either, but it's still handsome!_

'_My subject seems to be in dreamland...'_

_-And the way he holds me in those strong arms of his, the way he talks to me.. so stern, and yet so sweet, the way he seems to smell so masculine.._

_-I can't describe the scent at all, but it's dreamy!_

_-No, I don't know why he's so tanned even though he spends most of his time indoors... the same way I don't understand why Sanzo is so pale even though he's always under the sun.. But Kougaiji-sama is handsome the way he is..._

_-Huh? Is there something going on between me and - gasp How can you even ask me such a thing?_

_-But I did love Kougaiji-sama..._

_-Did..._

_-Because, even though he cares a lot for me, he treats me like a sister... and nothing more... he's just so dense sometimes... I saved him from injury several times in the past, but he fails to notice what my actions meant! _

_BAM! BAM! BAM! _

The loud pounding doesn't stop until the girl's voice calls for the female youkai to calm down. _But I still respect him and will remain loyal to him until the day I die._

_-Examples? Of situations? When flying debris were going to hit him, I took the hit... but what did he do?_

_BLAM! BLAM! _The pounding is persistent and the girl is heard trying to calm her down again. _He gave me little notice and let Hakkai take care of me!_

_-Do I have feelings for – _

Clattering instruments falling onto the table is heard. _I'll be honest with you... ever since I met him, I couldn't help but think of him, picture his face, his beautiful green eyes, and that gentle smile! He was so kind and ever so careful in healing my wounds... His presence alone makes me happy..._The sound of the recorder being grabbed is evident.

'U_m, Miss Yaone, please be careful with that... (it has already been in Goku's muth...)'_

_-But alas! We are enemies! Why does fate have to be so cruel? Why does everything have to be like this?_

Silence.

_I LOVE HAKKAI!!!!_

'_Whoa! Um, someone's by the door...'_

_-Kougaiji-sama!_

Bottles of chemicals topple, as the recorder sounds to have been dropped on the floor.

'_My recorder!'_

'_Oro? So he's Kougaiji... he's got flowers with him...'_

_Yaone I –_

_Kougaiji-sama..._

'_The chemicals on the table are turning into a different shade...uh-oh...'_

'_Everybody duck!'_

_BOOM!!!_

Silence follows and nothing else could be heard, but the soft crackling of burning wood, and the sound of debris being removed.

'_Recorder... recorder where are you?'_

The shoving and moving sound continues followed by the sound of tinkling bells and more moving of debris.

O_nii-chan! Yaone! Daijobu?_

_Owww... yeah... we're fine... although I can't remember anything after I got here... _

_Me neither..._

'_Short term memory loss! I'm outta here!'_

_Oi! Where are you going? The hiryus are this way!_

'_Oh, right...'_

Flapping of wings are heard as we assume that the two are in the air once more.

_I'll introduce you to the Sanzo-ikko!_

'_Eh? But i already interviewed them!'_

_Interview? Interview me!_

'_But i interviewed you already!'_

_Interview me again!_

'_Fine...'_

_-Hm? For Yaone? Yup! He loves her very much.... it says so in his diary._

_-Yeah, he has a diary... but mostly it says that I'm annoying._

_-'Coz I always make him screw up! How was I supposed to know that that box full of chocolate was for Yaone?_

'_Hmm, I see...'_

_We're here!_

A loud screeching sound is heard, and exclamations of dismay.

_Yo! Sanzo–ikko! I'd like you to meet my friend! She interviews people!_

_We know..._

'_Hi! Bye!'_

gunclick

_Give us the tape._

'_Why should I?_

_Give it._

'_A warp portal!'_

We hear a loud swishing sound, some electric crackles and a crash. Not long afterwards, a clatter is heard as someone seems to have found the recorder.

_A voice recorder? It's still recording!_

_Hey Irma! What are you doing? Hurry up! We're late!_

_Just a sec Hay-hey! Okay... where's the stop button on this thing... oh... Man! How come this thing looks melted? Here it is..._

_CLICK!_

The End...


End file.
